My Gryffindor Princess
by PrincessEnglish1998
Summary: She should of just stayed in her room. Now her secret thoughts about her Professor are known by the last person she didn't want to find out.


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Im still getting use to writing and if somethings don't make sense SORRY. plz let me know how i can ****improve. I tried.**

* * *

I had just left the gryffindor tower, using Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry had asked me for help, he wanted me to make a polyjuice potion for him and Ron to sneak out to go to hogsmeade. They wanted to go look into some rumors that have been going around. It was a late Saturday night. I slowly made my way out of my dorm room and down the stairs. I got to the portrait opening of the fat lady, and was careful not to wake her.

Quickly I then made a run for the moving staircase. The polyjuice ingredients that I needed were in Professor Snape's storeroom. I have to somehow get in and out without getting caught. It was freezing down in the dungeons, I couldn't help but shiver. I was only wearing a simple green muggle romper.

I grabbed my wand from my pocket and casted a warming spell. Continuing through the dungeon corridor, as i was nearing my destination a dark shadow suddenly appeared in front of me. The figure then raised there wand to me.

" I know you're there show yourself. "

That voice sounded familiar. It was dark and smooth, something I had heard before… PROFESSOR SNAPE. The last person I wanted to get caught by. He's going to kill me. Okay maybe i'm being a little dramatic but i know whatever he's gonna say when he finds out it me wont be good.

" I won't ask again SHOW YOURSELF! " His voice Snarled. I never seen him look so upset.

Still a little taken back from him even knowing anyone was there, I slowly removed the cloak. I watch as his face changed from furius to a deep scowl.

" Miss Granger what do you think you're doing near this part of the dungeons at this hour? " He lowered his wand to his side

I stood in silence hiding behind my hair, not knowing what to say. I'm looking down at the ground trying not to make eye contact. I didn't want Professor Snape to see the panic in my face. Not knowing what to say I started to fumble over my words.

" I..um ..was..uh...you see… '' Professor Snape stood there staring with a quirked eyebrow at me.

" Miss Granger look at me ."

I did exactly what he said. Looking into his dark eyes, I started to get lost in them. Call me crazy but for some reason I have sort of have this silly little crush on Snape. I sometimes find myself just zoning out in his class just watching him. The way his hands cut and crush the ingredients, the look of pure concentration. It's so mesmerizing.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. I felt him pushing into my mind using legilimency. When I finally gathered my wits, the damage was already done. He saw everything. From the reason I can down here to the very thought I was just thinking. Filled with embarrassment I used everything in me to push him out of my head.

With success I stumbled back and fell against the nearby wall. I felt so weak, my face was flushed red. There were tears burning the corner of my eyes. I tried to blink them away. I looked up at Professor Snape. A look of surprise crossed his face for just a second then went to his usual scowl.

" Detention for a week for being out past curfew and attempting to steal from me and 100 points from gryffindor. I will see you tomorrow at 8 after dinner. You will meet me in my office." Snape said in the calmest tone i ever heard.

" That's not fair you can't do that. What you did was wrong ". I gasped out desperately. I can't believe he invaded my privacy like that.

" You shouldnt be sneaking around doing things for your so-called "friends". Where are they now? Nowhere in sight I see. I thought you had more sense than that, " And with that he turned and swept away with such grace down the hall.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED!

* * *

**3 LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR 3**


End file.
